Love Heart
is the main character of the SNK pachislot series ''Sky Love'' and a new fighter in The King of Fighters XIV. Story Sky Love Love Heart is the captain of the Elicion III. She has a grudge against Skull D. Falcon for killing her father. Like her father, she is a skilled fighter who is strong enough to fire two bazookas at once. She wears her father's keepsake around her neck, which can grant her mysterious powers. Once she avenges her father, she struggles to overthrow the Neo G Falcon who resurrected himself after his defeat. Three years later after Neo's defeat, she battles against Skull's daughter, Amelia L. Falcon, from the Nova forces threatening the world. Six months after the fight against Nova, conflict sparks when Benetnasch, Queen of Obelista, begins to a reign of terror in a bid to extend her country's power. Love joins forces with Amelia to resist Benetnasch's quest for control. The King of Fighters Love was transported from her world by a dimension disturbance. She is approached by Nakoruru who requests her help to investigate the phenomenon and Love agrees. After Verse's defeat, Love expresses her wishes to return home but Nakoruru instead decides to drag her along to explore their new world first, much to Love’s annoyance. Personality Love is a serious, righteous, charismatic leader of the Sky Pirates, dedicated to fighting for freedom. Skills *'Sword Skills' - Love can cut and play magic skills with her sword. Fighting Style The Like Airstream Arts - Art learned with her father, which consists of skills with swords in the air. Trivia *Due to SNK's lack of interest in its pachinko franchises, Love Heart (as well as all rights of the company to this branch) has had the rights sold and now belongs to the company Highlights Entertainment. However, SNK appears to be able to use the character in some degree due to her appearance in The King of Fighters XIV, as she made an appearance in SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy two years after the sale to Highlights was made. Music *'Magical Sky' - The King of Fighters XIV *'Magical Sky ~SNK Heroines Edit~ '- SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy Voice Actors * Atsuko Tanaka - Sky Love series * Toa Yukinari - The King of Fighters XIV Game Appearances *Sky Love *Sky Love 2: Sky's Reunion *Sky Love 3 *Sky Love 4 *Senkuu no Kiseki ~Sky Love~ *The King of Fighters XIV *SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy Mobile Appearances *Dai Shingeki RPG! Sister Quest *The Rhythm of Fighters (Support Character) See also *Love Heart/Gallery *Love Heart/Quotes Sprites Gallery love-skylove.png|Love and Airl from Sky Love d2703-64-316134-0.jpg|Sky Love 2 artwork love-skylove3.jpg|''Sky Love 3'' artwork love-skylove4.jpg|''Sky Love 4'' artwork love-senkuunokiseki.png|''Senkuu no Kiseki'' artwork Love-kofxiv.png|''The King of Fighters XIV'' render Falcoon-Love Heart.jpg|Artwork by Falcoon Love-kofxiv.jpg|The King of Fighters XIV final concept by Ogura. Love-SNKHeroines.png|SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy Artwork Love-SNKHeroines2.png|SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy Artwork es:Love Heart Category:Characters Category:KOF XIV Characters Category:Characters with Weapons Category:Female characters Category:Skill in Fencing Category:Skill in Melee